Little Miracles
by ecaracap
Summary: Rory goes back to Ireland, leaving Sugar broken hearted and with a little surprise.
1. Am I dying?

The entire glee club was at the airport to send Rory off back to Ireland - except for Sugar Motta. Rory looked around nervously as everyone else chatted happily. Rory turned to Sam, "Sam...where do you think she is?"

Sam clapped Rory on the shoulder. "Don't worry, bro. She will be here."

* * *

><p><em>Shit, shit, shit!<em> Sugar Motta drove as fast as she could to the airport, running every stop sign she came upon. She parked in the airport parking lot and ran for the door. She quickly looked at the sign, hoping to god he hadn't already left. She ran for the security, where they were all meeting and froze. A smile spread across her face as she saw Rory standing there, a panicked look on his face. She broke into a full on sprint towards him.

Rory saw the beautiful girl running towards him and grinned. She stopped short and took him into a powerful hug. He grabbed her waist and spun her around, tears forming in his eyes. When he set her down, he grabbed her face and kissed her forcefully.

"I love you so much, darlin'!"

"I love you too!" she said, large tears already rolling down her face.

He wiped away the tears on her cheek. "Don't cry, darlin'. I promise I'll be back. Or you can visit me?"

She nodded quickly, "I'll come see you! Next summer! Or Spring Break! I promise!"

"Grand!" he said, kissing her again, trying hard to hold back tears.

She pulled away, wiping her nose, sniffing, "You better go, baby. You'll miss your flight…"

He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "You'll always have my heart."

"And you'll always have mine."

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks since Rory left and Sugar still felt inconsolable. She still talked to him on facebook and skyped him when they could, but it just wasn't the same. She woke up every morning feeling terrible, and now she had the flu, which made things considerably worse. She had felt so tired all the time and was throwing up every morning, like clockwork.<p>

"Honey, I think you need to go to the doctor."

"Mom, I don't need to go to the doctor!" Sugar said, taking a bite of cracker, hoping she could keep it down.

"You are not missing any more school without a damn good reason!" she said, brushing the hair off her daughter's shoulder and feeling her forehead. "No fever...but that doesn't mean anything!"

"Okay! Fine! I will go…if I don't have to go to school today?" she gave her mom puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, baby. Get going!"

* * *

><p>"What are your symptoms?"<p>

"Well, I've been feeling really tired lately and I get sick every morning. Like clockwork! It's the flu, isn't it?"

The nurse eyed Sugar carefully. "When was your last period?"

"It was…" Sugar had to think for a minute. _When was it?_ _A week before Rory left? 2 weeks?_ "About a month ago?"

"About a month ago?" the woman put down the clipboard and looked at her straight on, "Or more than a month ago?"

"I- I don't remember!" she said, defensively.

* * *

><p>The nurse returned 15 minutes later with a solemn look on her face. The blood drained from Sugar's face. "What is it? The flu? The <em>bird<em> flu? Mad cow disease? Am I dying?"

The nurse laughed a little at Sugar's overreacting. "No, hun. You're pregnant."


	2. August 12th

**A/N: Happy Sugary Day! I wasn't going to post this next chapter so soon but seeing as how it is both Valentine's Day AND Sugary Day, I couldn't resist! I hope you like!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sugar's mouth dropped as the room began to spin in front of her. "I'm…I'm what?"<p>

"Pregnant, hun. When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"Umm…" _August 12__th_ "About a month and a half ago…"

"So you're probably about 6 weeks along. You will want to make your first doctor's appointment within the next 2 or 3 weeks. You can do that at the desk up front." The nurse gave her a small smile and promptly left the room, leaving Sugar alone with her thoughts.

_Oh my god…I'm pregnant? I can't be pregnant…we used protection…and oh my god, Rory. Rory…I'm going to ruin his life! He isn't even here any more and I'm going to ruin his life. How am I…how can I…how can we…_ Sugar shook her head. Suddenly everything in the room seemed too bright, not at all real. She couldn't breath. She needed to get out of there.

She went to the desk up front, paid for her visit then made an appointment for 2 weeks from now. She got into her car, but didn't turn it on. She put her face in her hands and just cried. She had no idea how she was going to do this. How she was going to tell her parents, tell her friends. There was only one person she wanted to see right now and he was all the way across an ocean. She settled for the next best thing.

**Are you busy now? -Sug**

**Nope. Why? -Britt**

**Can I come over? -Sug**

**Course! I'll be waiting! - Britt  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany had become one of Sugar's best friends after the Troubletones and she was the only other person she knew cared just as much about Rory as she did. Sugar pulled up in her driveway, checking herself in her rearview mirror. She sighed, seeing that her eyes were still puffy and red, and exited the car. Mrs. Pierce answered when she knocked on the door.<p>

"Sugar! Darling!" she said, pulling her into a hug, "Brittany didn't tell me you were coming!"

"Sorry about that…is it okay?"

"Of course! She's in her room. You know the way."

"Thanks!"

Sugar walked up the stairs to Brittany's room. She passed Rory's old room, still with his sheets on the bed but empty of all of his belongings. She walked into his room and laid down on his bed. _It still smells like him._ She curled up with one of his pillows and began to cry again. She knew she couldn't do this, not without him and she didn't want to make him even think about coming back for her. He couldn't do that…she couldn't ruin his life any more than she already has.

"Sugar?" Brittany said from the doorway.

Sugar sat up quickly, wiping the tears off her face, "Brittany! I- I didn't see you there! I'm…I'm sorry!"

Brittany came and sat next to her on the bed. "It's okay. You miss him a lot?" Sugar nodded as Brittany put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I miss him too."

Sugar pulled away, turning to Brittany as she crossed her legs on the bed. "But it's not just that…I- I have to tell you something."

Brittany faced her, crossing her legs too. "Okay. Shoot."

Sugar wrung her hands nervously, knowing that Brittany wouldn't judge her but, if she told someone, then it would become all too real. "Brittany…I'm…I'm…" she sighed, "I'm pregnant."

Brittany looked at her questioningly. "You're…what?"

"Pregnant," she said, tears welling up in her eyes again.

She laid her head on Brittany's shoulder as Brittany pulled her into a hug. She rubbed her back and cooed at her softly, "Shhhh, Sugar. It's okay. It's gonna be okay…"

Sugar pulled back violently, "But, no, Brittany! That's just it! It's not going to be okay! I can't…I can't raise this baby on my own! And I know if I told Rory he might come back…I don't want to ruin his life over a mistake I made!" She put her face in her hands and shook her head. "Oh, Britt, what am I gonna do?"

Brittany put her hand on Sugar's cheek. "Oh, Sug. You are such a strong person! I know you can do this if you want to!" She drops her hand, grabbing Sugar's hand, "Sugar, you know you have to tell him. And I don't think this is just your mistake…he was kind of there too…right?"

"But Brittany, what if he wants to come back? He signed up for a year in America, not an entire life! No…I can't ruin his life…he deserves so much better than this…"

"And so do you! This is not going to ruin you! Do you want to keep it?"

"I- I dunno. I mean…of course I really want a family, but at 16 years old? And, like I said, if I keep it, Rory might want to come back here and I can't do that to him."

"I think you should tell him. Let him decide if you are ruining his life or not…which you are so not, baby!" she said, putting her hand through Sugar's hair.

Sugar sighed. "Right…I have to tell him…Thanks, Britt." She pulled Brittany into a tight hug.

"Any time, Sugar."


	3. Everything will be okay

**A/N: I hope everyone's doing okay after last night's episode! I thought a little update might cheer everyone up! Whee!**

* * *

><p>Sugar laid on her bed, talking to Brittany on the phone. "Britt, I can't do it! What if they yell at me? What if they kick me out? Would my parents kick me out…?"<p>

"Calm down, Sug! If they kick you out, you can come here. You can always come here! But I don't think they will. Your parents love you!"

"I know they do…but I feel like such a…disappointment…"

"You're not a disappointment! You're a girl who had sex with a boy…a boy you love! That's all. And this baby is a miracle, not a disappointment!"

Sugar sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. "Okay. I'll call you back in like 30 min with either good news or bad news! See ya, Britt!"

"Bye, Sug!"

Sugar hung up the phone and clutched it to her chest. She had her appointment with the doctor yesterday. He had said everything was coming along fine, saying that he would like to see her back in two weeks and to make sure to eat well and take prenatal vitamins. She knew her parents would start to get suspicious when they saw her spending so much money going to doctor's visits. She knew she had to tell them, but she was afraid of what would happen.

* * *

><p>"Pass the butter, baby."<p>

Sugar passed her father the butter and took a tentative bite of pasta, afraid she would throw up again. _Dinner seems like as good a time as any to tell them. I guess it's now or never_.

"Mommy, daddy? I have something I need to tell you."

Both of her parents looked at her. "What is it, Sugar?" her mother said casually.

"First, I want to remind you I am your daughter. Your shinning star. Your baby doll. Your Sugar. And you love me, right?"

"Of course we do," her father said, taking a large bite of bread.

She sighed, looking down into her food, pushing it around nervously. "Right…um…Mom, dad…I'm- I'm….pregnant." She squeezed her eyes shut, ready for yelling, fighting or whatever else they threw at her.

Her father calmly finished chewing his bread, wiped his mouth on his napkin and picked up his knife. "Who's the father?" he said, holding the knife tight, keeping his gaze down at his food. Sugar couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"Um…Rory…Rory Flanagan…" Sugar said, looking up at him nervously, seeing a small smile on his face.

"I'm kidding, baby," he said, putting the knife down and chuckling to himself, "I'm not going to kill the boy! Not that I can anyways, he's gone now, isn't he?"

She looked down at her food again, sadly. "Yeah…he is…"

"How far along are you?" her mother asked, speaking for the first time.

"About 8 weeks now. I went to the doctor's yesterday. They said everything was coming along fine."

Her father sighed and took Sugar's hand. "While I am not totally in love with the idea of my precious daughter becoming a teenage mother," he looked to his wife, reaching for her hand, "we have been there before. Your mother was a year younger when she was pregnant with you. I didn't abandon her then and we're certainly not going to abandon you now."

Sugar couldn't help herself. She got up and threw her arms around her father's neck, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to…I mean…you know…it was an accident…"

He pat his daughter's back softly. "I would hope it was an accident and you weren't planning on getting pregnant to make that boy stay here with you!"

She sniffed, wiping her nose, sitting back down. "No, daddy. It's the opposite, actually. I haven't told him yet because I'm afraid he will want to come back here and be with me…"

"And why wouldn't he want to come back and be with you? It's what a man should do! Take care of the women in his life, especially the woman carrying his child."

"But, daddy, he's got his own life in Ireland! He signed up for a year in America…not an entire life…not because of some mistake I made."

"Now stop right there, baby. This is not just your mistake, this is both of your mistakes. He was there too. Just because you have to carry this beautiful child doesn't mean he is off the hook. Do you think he would come back here to be with you? Would he want to marry you?"

"I think he might. I dunno if he would want to marry me," she said blushing. "I've already been enough trouble to him already."

Her father grasped her hand tightly. "You are not trouble. You are not a mistake. You are just a girl who made a mistake. And that's okay…everything will be okay."

"Do you want to keep it, baby?" her mother chimed in again.

"I- I dunno! I mean…I would like to, but I don't think I can do it if he's not here…"

"Honey," her mother said, giving her a firm but loving look, "You can do anything you set your mind to. If you want to keep this baby, we will help you however we can. Right, Al?" She said, her father nodding. "Right! But you need to tell this poor boy about what had happened."

"Right…" Sugar said, feeling better, but still not completely okay, "I know I do…"


	4. It's Awesome

**A/N: Hello again! Everyone has been itching for Rory to come back into the story...unfortunately Sugar has a few more people to tell! But fret not! He will return very soon!**

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this, Britt," Sugar said, linking arms with Brittany as they walked down the hall.<p>

"You have to do this eventually, Sug. It's been forever and everyone was weirded out when you didn't drink at the New Year's Eve party."

"Yeah…the 'I'm sick' routine won't work too well for much longer."

"And you're starting to look preggers," Brittany said, patting Sugar's stomach lightly.

"Ugh, I've totally looked so fat for weeks now! I'm surprised no one has figured it out." She stopped right outside the choir room. "Britt, what if they're mean to me? What if they don't understand? What if they're mad…and they kick me out…"

Brittany pulled Sugar into a hug. "They won't. When Quinn was pregnant, everyone was really supportive. We all went to the hospital with her too! Maybe we can with you too!"

Sugar smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue? I have an announcement to make."<p>

"Okay, Sugar. The floor is yours." Mr. Schuester took a seat next to Finn in the front row.

Sugar got up in front of the group, feeling very exposed and _very_ pregnant. "Um…I don't really know how to say this…or even explain it…" she looked to Brittany, who nodded at her and smiled, "so I guess I'll just say it…" Sugar took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Sugar was looking down at her feet so she didn't have to see their reaction. "Are you sure, Sugar?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I knew you were looking a little tubby there, Richie Bitch," Santana added, scoffing.

She turned to Mr. Schue, "I'm sure. I'm about 4 months along."

Finn looked at her questioningly, "Who's the father?"

"Rory, of course!" Brittany said, glaring at Finn. She turned back to Sugar and nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah," she said, sadly, "It's Rory."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn said, visibly angry.

Sugar was taken aback by her anger. "Excuse me?"

"I thought you were different," she says, standing up, "You seemed like such an amazing, powerful girl and now you go and ruin your life."

"My life is not-"

"What are you going to do? Bring that baby to English class with you? Sing a duet with it in glee? And Rory isn't even here! So you're gonna have to do it all by yourself!" She was right in Sugar's face now. "Believe me, girl, I was there once. I was you, having my life ruined by some stupid boy."

"Rory is not-"

Quinn held her hand up to silence her. "He's stupid. He ruined your life. All so he could get his rocks off."

"Quinn, I think you're being-"

"No, I think you're being very stupid. I hope you enjoy your life now…now that it's completely ruined!" Quinn storms out of the choir room, as everyone watches her go. All eyes return to Sugar once Quinn is gone. She looks back at them in shock, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I- I-" Sugar turned and sprinted out of the room, running for the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls and started bawling. She knew that she had made a mistake the moment she found out, but having it spelled out to her like that really shook her. How was she going to manage having a baby, going to school on top of being completely alone? Was her life really over? She had been so worried about ruining Rory's life that she hadn't even thought about her own.

"Sugar?" Brittany said softly, opening the door to the bathroom.

"Go away!"

"Sugar, no!" Brittany said. "We wanted to come make sure you are okay!"

"Am I okay?" Sugar said, exiting the stall, "Am I okay? I am 4 months pregnant with the baby of the boy I love, who also happens to live an entire ocean away! I want to keep the baby and go to school, which sounds like it must be rocket science! I have completely ruined my life and I haven't even told him yet because I don't want to ruin his life too!" For the first time, she noticed Puck standing next to Brittany. "Puck, you can't be in here!"

"It's okay. I'm in here with you guys. It's like a free pass," Puck said, shrugging.

"Oh, baby," Brittany said, pulling Sugar into a hug, and rubbing her back, "You are gonna be okay. You can do anything you set your mind to. If you want to keep this baby, you'll find a way. I just know it!"

Puck came up and awkwardly patted Sugar on the back. "Dude, it's gonna be okay. But, seriously, you haven't told that kid yet?"

Sugar shakes her head and looks at Puck. "No…I- I didn't want him to come back for me…I didn't want to ruin his life…"

"Trust me, Sugar, you won't ruin his life." Puck moved away slightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't thrilled when Quinn told me she was pregnant, but now, I am so happy! Being a dad is awesome!"

"Really?" she pulled away from Brittany and wiped her nose. "It's awesome?"

"Sure! You totally need to tell the kid."

"Yeah…I know…" _But how am I supposed to do that?_


	5. Spring Break?

**Hello there, Sugary friends! Sorry this took so long, but it is worth the wait! Our favorite little Irish boy returns in this chapter (or at least his voice does!). I hope to have the next chapter up much sooner! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>By the middle of March, Sugar found out she was having a boy. She was so excited because she really wanted him to be a boy, but she didn't want to hope too much, not wanting to jinx the baby if it was a girl. But now that she knew it was a boy, she spent all her time cooing at her rapidly protruding stomach and searching for baby toys.<p>

"Mommy, what do you think of making his room be ocean themed?" Sugar asked one night, looking at a Pottery Barn Baby catalogue.

"That sounds like a great idea, sweets!"

Sugar continued to browse through the catalogue when her phone rang. A number popped up that she didn't recognize. She got up slowly and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hullo? Sugar?"

Her heart dropped. The familiar voice on the phone which previously made her heart flutter with joy now made her heart race with panic.

"Rory? Is that you?" she said, quickly making her way to her room, shutting the door forcefully behind her.

"Yes, miss. We haven't talked in awhile so I thought I'd call you instead of wait for our next skype date."

Sugar had continued to talk to Rory on facebook and on skype, always trying to keep the conversation on him. It was never hard, since he loved talking about his family so much and she was happy to just sit there and listen, even if she always had a pang of guilt when she disconnected, keeping the secret to herself. She always had to lay on her stomach while skyping him, which proved difficult when she began showing, so she just stopped calling, keeping the conversation to facebook.

"I- I- I didn't know we were going to skype date soon."

"I thought it would be nice to see you. I've almost forgotten what you look like."

She could hear his smile through the phone as she laid down on her bed. "No, you haven't! I know you still have that picture of us."

"Of course I do. I'm looking at it right now."

She turned to her bedside table, looking at the picture of them in the swimming pool. "Me too…"

"But that's not why I called, darlin'."

"No?"

"Nah. I wanted to ask you about coming to see me for Spring Break!"

"Coming...to Ireland?"

"Yes. You said before you might come during Spring Break. I wanted to properly invite you out here."

Sugar sat up, panicked. "Um…I don't know if I can…I would feel like a burden…"

"No burden, darlin'! I already asked my mum and da and they said you were more than welcome!"

"I don't…I don't think that's a good idea…"

"But…why, miss? You don't have any other plans, do you?" She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Um…well, no…."

"You can afford it, right? Nothing happened with your family?"

"Yes, yes. No, we are fine. Business is fine…" _This isn't going to end well._

"Is there…is there someone else?"

"No! No. Rory, of course not! You know I love-"

"Then what is it, Sugar?" he said, his voice raising. She could tell he was getting more and more upset. "Do you still love me, Sugar?"

She was getting upset because he was getting upset. "Yes! Of course I still love-"

"Then what is it? I haven't seen you in like 5 months…"

"7…" she mumbles, but he doesn't hear her.

"And I invite you out to see me and you don't want to?"

"It's just- it's just that-"

"What, Sugar? What is it!"

"I can't exactly…fly…right now…"

"What do you mean…you can't fly?" he said, his anger ebbing slightly.

"I have a…condition…"

"Oh m'god, Sugar, are you okay? What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you hurt?"

"No, no! No…I'm not sick or hurt…"

"Then what?"

_I guess it's now or never._ "I- I am 7 months pregnant."


	6. I will take care of everything

**A/N: Hello again, darlings! The 7 week break is almost over! Hopefully we will get some awesome Sugary! Here is the longest chapter so far and I think you all are going to love it, considering it is completely from Rory's perspective! :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I- I am 7 months pregnant."<strong>

Rory felt his stomach drop and he felt like he may pass out. He had gone outside to sit on his porch to get away from his family when he called Sugar and he was certainly glad he had - he didn't want them to see him puke over the side of the steps.

"You're….you're….what?"

"Pregnant, Rory. Pregnant," she said matter-of-factly.

"With a…baby?"

She giggled softly through the phone. "Yes, a baby. It's a boy, by the way."

"And am I? Is it…it's…me?"

"Of course it is, Rory."

His brain was racing, his thoughts a mile ahead of him. _Sugar is pregnant. Sugar is pregnant with my baby. I am going to be a father. I am going to be a father of a baby boy. Oh my god…oh my god! What am I going to do?_

"Sugar, I- I- I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. Or do anything. I will take care of everything."

"Are you going to give it- him away?" he said, raising his voice and standing up.

"I mean…I don't really want to, but I don't think I can do it…alone…"

Rory ran his fingers through his hair and started pacing his front lawn. "But I don't…I can't…"

"I know, baby. I don't expect anything from you." When she said that, his heart sank and his stomach turned. She didn't expect him to do anything for her - she didn't want him to. "That's why I waited so long to tell you. I thought you might want to do something…irrational and I don't want to ruin your life…"

He sat back down on the stairs again and put his head in his hand. Sugar Motta - the girl he was in love with, the girl who was carrying his child - thinks that she is going to ruin his life. He felt horrible. "Sugar, you are not going to ruin my life…"

"But I know you! I know you and your cute gentlemanly ways! You would try to come back here, I know you would!" she said, a slight sadness in her tone.

"So what if I would? It's what a man should do, take care of the woman who is carrying his child…"

She sighed, "I know you would, but I don't want you to. You just got home after being away for so long. I know you missed your home like crazy. And your family is the most important thing to you. I couldn't…I would never willingly make you leave. I couldn't do that to you. You deserve so much better than this…better than me…"

He wishes with all his heart that he could be in Lima, Ohio and hug Sugar so tightly. "I don't…I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I know what I want to do. I want to be with you, to love you and help you through this."

"Rory, you're 16 years old, you can't just run willy-nilly all over the globe."

"You're 16 years old too and you can't raise a baby by yourself."

"I said I don't think I can without you…it doesn't mean I won't!"

He was quickly becoming frustrated. He didn't want to say something to her he didn't mean. "Look, Sugar, can I just…think about this for awhile? Then I'll talk to you later?"

"You don't have to call me-"

"I'll talk to you later?" he said more forcefully.

She sighed, "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you. So much," he tried to say with as much conviction as he could muster.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

><p>Rory knew that he had to tell his parents, to get their advice on what he should do. He also knew that no matter what, they would be disappointed in him, and he wasn't entirely sure he could handle that. He spent 45 minutes pacing outside, trying to figure out how he should tell them, what he wanted to do, what he probably should do, what Sugar wanted him to do - it was all becoming too much.<p>

Rory opened the door to his house, being confronted by a buzz of suffocating noise. His little brother Seamus came running up to him. "Rory! Rory! Look at the picture I drew!"

"That's wonderful," he said, looking at it quickly, "Where are ma and da?"

"In the kitchen!" Seamus said, running away again.

Rory walked to the kitchen to find his parents talking to his older brother Connor. "Ma? Da? Can I talk to you…" he eyed Connor carefully, "alone?"

"Want to talk about that American girl some more? What was her name…Candy?"

"Sugar!" he said, louder than he expected. He looked to his parents pleadingly, "Please?"

His mother looked at Connor sternly. "Of course, hun. You want to go outside?"

Rory nodded and walked outside, not looking back to see if his parents were following him or not. He opened the door and began pacing the front lawn again, running his fingers through his hair. He turned to see his parents standing on the porch, expectingly.

"Well, Rory?" his father said, "What's wrong?"

_Why is this so hard?_ He walked toward them, but was still pacing "Okay. Um…you remember me telling you about that girl? Sugar?"

"Of course, son, she's all you ever talk about," his father said.

"Right. And you know she's kind of like…my girlfriend?"

"I think I remember you talking about her at least a hundred times a day," his mom said smiling.

"Right, of course." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. "Well, I just spoke to her on the phone and she's…well, she's…she's pregnant." He stopped pacing and looked up to his parents.

"How do you know she's telling you the truth?" his father said after a minute, looking at him questioningly.

"Da, of course she's telling me the truth! Apparently she's 7 months pregnant. She said she _didn't_ want to tell for fear of what I might do!"

"And are you sure it's yours?"

"Think about it! I left America a little over 7 months ago, right?"

His father sighed and began rubbing his temples. "Rory, m'boy, I'm not so sure about this. If this girl is telling the truth, then obviously you have made a mistake, but there's nothing you can do about it now."

His mother looked at his father in shock and slight anger. "Bryan Flanagan! I can not believe what you are saying! Of course Rory can do something and _has_ to do something. He made a mistake, but now he has to go and take care of this poor girl."

"Poor girl, Molly? This is your son," he said, pointing to Rory, "Do you really want to condemn your son to a life in America? Away from us? Away from you?"

"We raised our children with certain morals, such that a gentleman takes care of a woman. I can think of no better situation in which Rory has a duty to be a gentleman to this girl."

"He's not a gentleman, Molly! He's 16 years old! He's still our child! And I have a duty to protect _my_ family, Rory included, and I will not let this American harlot ruin his life!"

"Excuse me?" Rory interrupted, standing there in shock watching his parents fight about him. "I know you guys love me and I'm sorry we messed up so bad." He turned to his father, "Sugar is not a harlot, da. I love her!"

"Rory, m'boy, your 16…you don't understand-"

"You always said family comes first! Now Sugar and that baby are my family…our family! Are you going to tell me to turn m'back on them?"

Rory's father looked at his wife and sighed. His mother asked, "Well, hun, what are you going to do?"


	7. Forever can never be long enough for me

**Hello again, friends! I am truly sorry about the lack of updates (I hope you're still with me here, Sugary shippers!) Honestly, this was the chapter I was most worried about, so I guess I kept putting off putting it up because I'm not so sure about it. So, I decided to cut the really long chapter in half, bringing you the first part here! I hope you like it...and I would honestly like your opinion on it since I know everyone here loves Sugary just as much as I do! 3 **

* * *

><p>Sugar was often late to class, since she had to walk much slower now. She was due in about 8 weeks now and, as she would tell anyone who asked, she was as big as a house. It was no surprise to her when she walked up to the choir room 15 minutes late for glee club, but she was surprised to find a note personally addressed to her on the door.<p>

**Sugar,**

**Practice will be in the auditorium this afternoon. See you there!**

**-Mr. Schue**

Sugar sighed, thinking of the long walk from the choir room to the auditorium - well, it was a long walk for her at least. When she opened the doors to the auditorium, she saw the whole glee club on stage, turning to her when she came in.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. The whole walking slow thing usually makes me late…what's going on?"

Everyone was clumped together on stage smiling at her. "Sugar, sit down," Kurt said, motioning to the front row.

"But, why?" she said, sitting down anyway, "Aren't we going to practice?"

Mercedes turned towards her, "There's something someone wants to say to you…well, sing to you."

Puck and Sam began playing guitars as a voice from the back of the group began singing.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you"_

The group parted, revealing Rory, singing. Sugar wasn't entirely sure which happened first - the feeling of complete and utter joy or the feeling of crushing terror - but both felt heavy on her heart as he continued to sing.

"_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day"_

He walked forward, sitting on the edge of the stage, never taking his eyes off Sugar. Her hands came up to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. _What the hell is he doing?_

"_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful"_

She couldn't help but wonder why he was here, then that she was so glad that he was here. She wondered why he was singing this particular song to her until…_Oh my god. Is he- is he proposing to me?_

"_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies"_

It was then that the panic set in her eyes. _No. No, no, no. He can't do this. But he's here…really here…in front of me…NO! No. _

"_Say you will_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm"_

He jumped off the stage and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He knelt down in front of Sugar, taking her hand gently. "Sugar Leigh Motta. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I am so in love with you and it would be my honor," he flipped open the box, revealing a simple but beautiful diamond ring, "if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Her hands had been covering her face for roughly half the song, trying to hold back her shocked face as well as tears. She stood up, which was a very awkward process, being 8 months pregnant. These days, her feet hurt, her back hurt and she just felt so awkward, so it took all her strength and coordination to sprint out of the auditorium as quickly as a pregnant girl could.

Rory looked back at the glee club with a shocked look on his face. He got up, stuffing the ring back in his pocket and ran after her. "Sugar! Sugar, wait!"


	8. You're m'family now

**Hello again, darlings! I hope this update is much quicker for your liking! :) This is fair warning for the next chapter, though. I had something different planned, but going back and rereading this, I think Rory and Sugar deserve a proper date, don't you think? So expect that sometime hopefully in the next 2 or 3 weeks. Any helpful feedback, criticism, where you think the story could/should go, I would be absolutely happy to hear it! Thank you guys, as always!**

* * *

><p>Sugar took off down the hallway, not exactly sure where she was trying to go. Running was not easy for her and she slowed down, brushing her hand against a set of lockers. The fear and panic got the best of her and she sank down against the lockers, burying her head in her hands and began to cry - this was too much for her to handle. <em>Rory came back from Ireland. Rory came back from Ireland and proposed to me. Rory proposed to me and wants to be with me and the baby.<em>

"Sugar?"

Sugar squeezed her eyes shut tightly and let out a little sigh. She lifted her head up slowly and saw Rory standing there, a panicked and slightly sad look on his face. He sat down closely next to her.

"Rory, what are you-"

He put a finger to her lips to stop her. "Before you say anything else…" He reached over to cup her cheek and leaned into her, kissing her softly. He hadn't been here for so long that Sugar forgot just how wonderful kissing him was. Her mind was racing with emotions, thoughts, questions, but she surrendered herself, if only for a moment, to this feeling. Her hands found their way to his shirt, which she took in her hands and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip lightly. But when he leaned in closer to her, his chest fell against her very pregnant belly, immediately snapping her out of her haze.

She pulled away quickly, looking at him properly for the first time in what seemed like forever. "No, Rory, I can't do this. This is all wrong."

He sighed, turning completely towards her and laying his head against the lockers. "What is all wrong? Do you not want to marry me?" he mused, smirking a little, but he couldn't shake the nervousness in his voice.

"No! I mean yes- I mean-" she stuttered, putting her head in her hands again, "You shouldn't be here."

"Why shouldn't I be here? I'm here to take care of you. To take care of my family." He tentatively reaches out to touch her stomach, as she pushes away from his touch.

"No! I'm not your family! You have family…in Ireland. They need you more than I do, I'm sure."

"From the looks of things, it appears as if you need my help more then they do right now." He reaches for her hand, hoping she would at least let him hold her hand. "And you're m'family now, Sugar. Or, at least, I tried to make you m'family until you ran out of the auditorium," he said softly, his eyebrows knitting together with doubt.

Sugar looked down at her protruding belly, putting her hands on it protectively. "You don't want to marry me…"

"Are you in m'head now, darlin'?" he said, smiling at her, "'Cause I don't think you are! 'Cause if you were, you would know how much I love you and would do anything for you, no matter what."

She looks into his eyes, thinking she sees just how serious he was about this - that's what hurts her most of all. "I can't do this to you, Rory. I can't ruin your life. You have a life, you have a chance at a great life. I can't bring you down when I know you could be so much better without me."

He closes his eyes and sighs, trying to think of how to convey to Sugar just how he feels and actually make her believe it. "Sugar, you are not ruining m'life. Sure, this was an unfortunate thing that happened to us, but it happened to both of us. I love you so much and I will love this baby and it would make me so happy if you would let me be a part of both of your lives." He motions to her belly again. "May I?"

She looks into his eyes, the corners of her mouth turning up a bit, hoping that maybe he truly meant what he said. She nodded, taking his hand and placing it on her belly firmly. "He's up here right now, but he's kicking on my back, unfortunately."

Rory's eyes went wide and he let out a soft chuckle of amazement. "I- I can feel him! I can feel him kicking! That's- that's absolutely brilliant!"

Sugar giggled at his genuine happiness. "Yeah, he's been a pretty kicky kid so far."

"Have you…thought of any names for him yet?"

"I was thinking…Aidan, maybe," she said, running her hand along her belly softly, "Aidan Leonardo. You know…kind of combining something Irish with something Italian…" She avoided his gaze, slightly embarrassed - she hadn't told anyone that she had pretty much decided on a name for the baby.

"I think that's an absolutely lovely name."

She looked back up at him, beaming. "You think so?"

He nodded enthusiastically as he ran his hand gently across her stomach and Sugar wished she had had someone - _not someone, Rory_ - here all along. "So, if you are really going to stay here, what are you going to do? Where are you going to stay?"

"I called Mr. and Mrs. Pierce last month and asked if I could stay with them again. They said yes and then m'ma and da called the school and asked if I could transfer for the last few months of school...and well," he said, looking down and rubbing his neck, "they said no."

"Oh…what are you going to do? Are you going to be held back? That would be…" she closed her eyes, the feelings of ruining Rory's life creeping back into her heart again.

He lifted his head to look at her again, smiling playfully, "Luckily, I talked to my school, telling them I was coming to America and they let me take all of my exams early which means I can still return as a junior here!"

Sugar looked back at him with a shocked but excited look on her face. "Oh, Rory! I'm so proud of you!" she said, turning to hug him as best she could. "What are you going to do with all of your time?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I'll get a job, maybe I'll just spend all m'time following you around helping you with whatever you need," he said, smiling. "Y'know, the offer still stands." He takes the small box out of his pocket and puts it on her leg.

She laughs, taking the box and putting it back on his leg. "You haven't seen me in months…how about you take me out of a date first?"


	9. Boyfriend, still? Fiancé, maybe?

**A/N: I am so, so sorry, everyone! I'm a huge liar. 2 to 3 weeks? It has definitely been longer than that. I just recently moved and started school, so things have been hectic. But inspiration has come and here we have the first part of Sugary's date! Second part to come much quicker, I'm sure! 3**

* * *

><p>Sugar paced back and forth in her living room, rubbing her large belly quickly - a nervous habit she picked up in the last month or so. She mentally kicked herself for being so nervous about this date. Her and Rory's first date had been an absolute disaster, nothing could top that...right?<p>

She bit her fingernails as she heard her father descending the stairs. "Big date tonight, sweetie pie?"

"Yeah," she sighed as she eased herself into one of the kitchen chairs.

"I would tell you to stay out of trouble, but I'm not sure how much more trouble you two kids can get into," Al Motta joked as he got a beer out of the fridge.

"You're hilarious, dad," Sugar dead panned, reaching for her purse. She had yet to tell her parents about Rory's proposal to her, thinking she had better have a definitive answer for him before she springs another bomb onto them.

Just as she was about to text Rory, the doorbell rang. Sugar bounced out of her chair and rushed to the door as quickly as she could. "Hi!" she said excitedly, taking in the gorgeous boy who she still couldn't believe was actually standing on her porch.

"Hello, beautiful," Rory said, pulling a yellow lily from behind his back and handing it to Sugar. "For the pretty lady."

"You remembered," Sugar said, smelling the flower as she moved aside to let Rory in.

"Course I did. A gentleman never forgets his bonnie lass's favorite flower," he grinned as he stepped into her house cautiously.

"Let me just grab my purse, then we can go," Sugar said, turning to go to the kitchen. "You can come in, you know. Still the same house, if you remember."

Oh, Rory definitely remembers. That last night they spent together in this house before he left had been on his mind for weeks now. His end of this had been hard enough to deal with, but he could only imagine the terror awaiting him when he faced the Motta's for the first time.

"I'll just...wait in the car," Rory said, attempting to back out of the house, but stopped when he ran into something.

"First, you knock up my daughter then you step on my feet," Mr. Motta said, stepping out in front of Rory.

All the blood drained from his face as he looked up at Sugar's dad. Rory was petrified to meet him when he and Sugar went on their first date - now, he feared he was having the first symptoms of a heart attack.

"Rory, my boy," Al said, clapping him in the shoulder. "I'm only kidding."

Rory tried to laugh nervously, but it only came out sounding like a whimper. "Daddy, don't scare him away!" Sugar said, coming up and linking her arm in Rory's. "We'll be back later. Tell mommy I love her!"

"Stay out of any more trouble!" Mr. Motta called out to them as Sugar led them out the door.

"Don't worry about him," Sugar said, patting Rory's arm. "He accepted this whole situation months ago. He's definitely not mad at you."

"Yeah...right," Rory said, looking back, not entirely convinced a father could forgive the teenager who had gotten his little girl pregnant. He shook his head as they walked to the car. "Shall we?" he said, holding the door open for Sugar.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Rory told the waitress as she took their menus away.<p>

"This place is wonderful, Rory!" Sugar said, looking around at all the other well dressed dinner guests. "How did you even find it?"

"Well, I asked Mr. Pierce where he would take Mrs. Pierce on a swanky date and here we are at Ye Olde Steak House!" Rory smiled over at Sugar, extending his hand to take hers. "Thank you for coming with me on this date, love."

"It was kinda my idea, wasn't it?" she giggled as she took her hand. "But there's definitely no where else I'd rather be."

"Aye, me neither," Rory said, squeezing her hand a little. "But we need to talk about some things, don't we?"

Sugar sighed a little, retracting her hand and placing it upon her belly. She really didn't want to talk about everything, she just wanted to enjoy one night with her...what was Rory to her now? _Boyfriend, still? Fiancé, maybe? Baby daddy, for sure._ "Yeah, I guess we do," she said, nodding. "Can we start with something simple? Like what we...are to each other now?" she said, gesturing between the two of them.

"Yer still my girlfriend, right?" Rory said, a little panicky. "I mean, you didn't say yes to m'proposal and I understand why, but I just assumed that meant you still wanted to be m'girlfriend. If ye don't, then, I mean, that's fine and I guess I'll still-"

"Rory!" Sugar said, putting her hands up to stop him. "Stop! Of course I'm still your girlfriend. And you're still my boyfriend, right?" Rory nodded happily, smiling wide in spite of himself. "Good!" Sugar said, smiling back at him. "Can we...just keep it like this for now? I'm not saying no to your...proposal, but can we just tackle one gigantic life event at a time?" Sugar hoped he understood that she loved him more than anything, that marrying him one day was definitely in her life plan, but she was about to be somebody's mother for the first time and she wasn't sure she could handle being a mother and a wife while still being a teenager.

"Nope, I completely understand," he told her smiling genuinely. "Let's tackle this baby first, then we can tackle marriage."

Sugar giggled at him. "No actual tackling, please. Not until he's old enough."

"Of course, love. I'd never dream of beating m'boy at rugby until he's at least 6."

Sugar swat his hand that lay on the table, as he scrunched his nose up in amusement. "You're so silly and Irish," she said, placing her hand gently on top of his now, looking into his gorgeous eyes. "I've missed you so much, Rors."

"I've missed you too, Sug," he told her, lacing their fingers together. "Every day."


	10. It's all gonna be okay

**Hello again, loves! I hope you are all still with me. I know my heart breaks weekly without Rory on my television, but have no fear! He will forever live on in our hearts! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They ate they're dinner as they chatted amicably, Rory telling Sugar all about how his brother went on a date for the first time and insisted that Rory do his hair and Sugar telling Rory all about her troubles of attempting choreography without getting sick.<p>

"Sugar?" Rory asked, as he put his fork down. "Can I ask you a question?"

She could tell by his tone that the time had finally come, he was finally going to ask her and she wasn't going to have a good enough answer for him. "Um...yeah. Sure."

"Just..." he began, sighing a little as he shook his head, "why, Sugar? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you think you had to keep this a secret from me? And I know you told me you didn't want to ruin my life and everything, but that couldn't be the only reason, right? You weren't going to never tell me...right?"

"No! Of course I was going to tell you...eventually..." Sugar said, gesturing with her hands. "You know, I really did not want to ruin your life. I've watched enough episodes of Teen Mom to know that everyone's life is changed so drastically and that's when they live in the same city, usually!"

Sugar sighed loudly and massaged her temples, trying to sort out her thoughts. "Okay, maybe...the truth might kinda be...that if there was one thing I was more worried about than you actually wanting to come here is if- is if maybe you wouldn't want to come back for me...for us..."

"You mean like...abandon you?" Rory said, cocking his head to the side, confused. "Like after you told me?"

"Yeah...maybe," Sugar said softly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Sugar," Rory reached over to grasp her hand, "You know how much I love you. I would never leave you alone, especially in a situation like this."

"But it was all so confusing, Rory," she said, squeezing his hand. "I wanted to tell you, because I knew I had to, but I didn't because I was afraid I would totally be chaining you to a life of parenthood. Or, you know...you would be like 'Too bad!' and never talk to me again. Something like that...I dunno!" She looked down at their hands and shook her head, sighing.

Rory scrubbed his hands over his face and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not- I'm not mad at you, love. I just wish you would have told me, that's all."

"I know...I should have." She looked up into his eyes as they smiled a little shyly at each other. "I'm really, really sorry, Rors."

"It's okay, Sug," he said, taking her hand again. "It's all gonna be okay."

* * *

><p>The couple - now officially still a couple, but only a dating couple - returned to the Motta household at 10:30.<p>

"Your late," Mrs. Motta said in an off-hand tone, as they walked in the door.

"Sorry, mama. I had to pee a lot..." Sugar said, putting her purse down and taking off her shoes.

"It's okay, princess," Mrs. Motta said as she kissed her daughter on the head. "Does Rory need a ride home?"

"Actually..." she began, turning to look at Rory, who fiddled with the bottom of his jacket nervously, avoiding all eye contact, "I was wondering if he could spend the night."

Mrs. Motta appraised the two teens in front of her - her daughter grinning wide, swaying a little and the lanky Irish boy, who refused to look at her. In these two she saw herself and her husband many moons ago, two teens stupidly in love it was almost painful to watch. She smiled a little, remembering the first time Al had snuck in her bedroom window and they had spent the night together - just sleeping. It was wonderful and so romantic that she couldn't hold it against these two now.

Her mother shook her head a little, clearing her thoughts and cleared her throat. "I suppose that would be alright. There's not much more trouble you two can get into now, is there?"

Sugar bounced up and down on her toes and rushed forward to hug her mother. "Oh, thanks, mommy! Come on, Rory," she said, as she grasped the boy's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"But leave the door open still!" Mrs. Motta called up the stairs to them, as she shook her head laughing.

* * *

><p>"Sugar, I look ridiculous," Rory huffed, pulling at the pink flannel pajama pants he was currently wearing.<p>

"But you look so cute in them!" Sugar giggled as she pulled the covers up around her. "Come on, handsome. Lets actually sleep together!"

Rory blushed a little, but laughed as he jumped to the bed excitedly. He settled himself in next to Sugar in her queen sized bed, big enough to fit both of them comfortably, but he insisted on scooting closer to her.

Sugar smiled at him as she slowly and awkwardly turned on her side. "Will you- do you wanna...snuggle?"

"More than anything!" Rory said, spooning himself up behind her. Normally, he would pull her closer, wrap his arm around her stomach, but seeing as that wasn't an option, he opted for laying a hand gently on her protruding belly.

"This is so weird..." He said quietly, as he began to rub circles on her belly.

"It's weird? Bad weird or good weird?" Sugar asked a little self consciously.

"Good weird," he said, pulling himself a little closer. "Just over a month ago, I was alone in my bed back home in Ireland. Now, I'm in bed with my best girl and my future child."

Sugar giggled as she tangled their legs together as best she could. "That sounds really wrong."

"That's okay," Rory said, smiling. He gathered up Sugar's hair, pulling it away from his face, as he placed a kiss on her neck. "G'night, love."

"Night, night," Sugar answered, continuing to feel her boyfriend slowly rubbing her belly, as she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
